Corrosive Lavasioth
, |weaknesses = |move = Mega Acid Bomb |Creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} English name: Corrosive Lavasioth '' ''Romaji: Voruganosu Kishō - shu '' ''Japanese: ヴォルガノス希少種 Size: Very Large The Corrosive Lavasioth is a rare subspecies of Lavasioth that is only encountered in G Rank and above quests in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance The Corrosive Lavasioth is smaller than the regular Lavasioth. Instead of magma flowing through its body, it has a green, acidic liquid stored in its veins. When it is weakened, this acid flow stops. Corrosive Lavasioth also has half deteriorated teeth and a green mouth interior due to the constant spitting of acid. Its fins and underside are also vivid green in colour. Its scales are also more purple-ish than dark grey. Behavior The Corrosive Lavasioth is very passive, close to being as initially passive as Espinas. It will not attack hunters until it is enraged. When enraged for the first time, it will continue to attack hunters regardless of being in rage mode or not. Unlike their relatives, Corrosive Lavasioth swim in water, though the acid flowing through their bodies makes the water uninhabitable for other monsters within a few weeks of the Corrosive Lavasioth swimming in it. Due to this, most Corrosive Lavasioth quests are relocating quests, where hunters relocate the Corrosive Lavasioth to a man - made pond where it won't damage its environment. Corrosive Lavasioth have a new method of hunting prey - instead of burrowing beneath the surface and striking prey from below like their lava - dwelling cousins, Corrosive Lavasioth are more land based, bursting out of the water and chasing down prey. If the victim is too fast, it will spit acid at it, burning it alive. When Corrosive Lavasioth enters rage mode, its internal body temperature rises to an astounding 400 degrees Celsius, causing the acid circulating inside its body to be heated up, and causing them to ignite and explode when outside of Corrosive Lavasioth's body, inflicting 2 new ailments - the Severe Slimeblight '''status ailment, and the '''Corrosive '''status ailment Abilities Corrosive Lavasioth can spray its acid onto hunters. Hunters that are hit will have the acid on their body for a few seconds, and suffer the new status ailment - '''Corrosive. '''The acid will decrease a hunter's health VERY rapidly; 15 health will be drained each second, for the first 3 seconds of the duration. For the rest of the duration, only 3 health will be drained each second. Hunters that walk too close to the affected hunter, or hit by the affected hunter suffer the effects as well. This status ailment can ONLY be treated by jumping into, or rolling into water. Corrosive Lavasioth can also inflict the new '''Severe Slimeblight status ailment in Rage mode. Severe Slimeblight is basically the same as the regular Slimeblight, but with the added effect of rapidly decreasing the health of the hunter afflicted with it (2 hp per 5 seconds), making the acid even more deadly. Severe Slimeblight also explodes much faster than the regular Slimeblight. Corrosive Lavasioth is also faster and more agile on land than its relatives; it is able to run quite fast and chase after its prey. Attacks Corrosive Lavasioth has some new attacks not seen in the regular Lavasioth or Lavasioth subspecies. (excluding the acid attacks) However, they do share a few attacks, like the slithering attack, and the body slam. Also, unlike the regular Lavasioth, or Lavasioth subspecies, Corrosive Lavasioth can be fought underwater, gaining some new underwater based attacks. As said, however, Corrosive Lavasioth does not attack hunters until its first transition into Rage Mode. Attacks when on land Attacks when underwater Notes *Its face, legs, fins, and tail can be scarred. *Corrosive Lavasioth prey on Mosswine, Bullfango or Rhenoplos when fatigued. *If staggered during its passive state, Corrosive Lavasioth will try to run away from the hunters using the Plesioth's "Chicken Run" move *Corrosive Lavasioth will not be able to inflict the Corrosive status ailment underwater. Trivia *Corrosive Lavasioth will sometimes prey on Slagtoth in the Flooded Forest even if it isn't fatigued. *Its ecology video depict its hunting method. **It bursts out of a lake that a trio of Axodont were drinking from. As the Axodont flee, Corrosive Lavasioth chases them down through vines, trees, narrow passes and a steep cliff. As the Axodont run down the cliff, they pause to look around for their seemingly lost pursuer. After a few moments, Corrosive Lavasioth jumps down from the cliff and lands directly on top of one Axodont, killing it instantly. The other two Axodont try to run away, but Corrosive Lavasioth shoots an acid ball that burns the other Axodont alive. The other one escapes as Corrosive Lavasioth growls at the camera ferociously. *Corrosive Lavasioth is the first ever fan made monster idea I had. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern